To Make You Feel My Love
by dramiospirk
Summary: Hermione runs from Hogwarts after Draco breaks her heart , leaving Draco in shatters as he realizes his mistake . That , and their journey back to each other. Draco / Hermione . Just a little one shot i did ages ago. VERY OLD so beware , its heinous. SongFic to Adele TMYFML. Please review :( I need to feel loved. Like a cat.


(Wide span of Hogwarts then the great hall where everyone was and then Hermione out in the grounds and she blows hair out of face and then)

I stood in the rain walking,the droplets beating down on me and looked up at the castle.I did not feel the cold

-When the rain is blowing in your face

I drew my coa taround me and pulled the bag up on ym shoulder.

-And the whole world is on your case

i remember his face when he said to leave

-I could offer you a warm embrace

I turned and didnt look back at the castle.

-To make you feel my love.

-When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
A boy sat in the crowded hall, all his friends around him and he looked over to where he knew she would be sitting..but she wasn't there. Confusion settled in his mind. Where could she be? He looked up to the roof and saw constellations floating above him and he saw that one...and it reminded him of her. Where was she?  
-And there is no one there to dry your tears  
He couldn't see her .He could see her two friends sitting around an empty seat, their heads craning to see where she was. He stopped looking around and asked himself yet again, where could she be?  
-And i would hold you for a million years  
A solitary owl flew through the open Hogwarts windows and one letter dropped onto his plate. Everyone looked at him and he looked down to see a note with familiar writing that said  
-To make you feel my love

-I know you havent made your mind up yet  
He remembered one time , when she was in his arms and he couldnt decide if it was love or just friendship he could feel for her. And it was like she sensed what he was thinking because she turned and gave him a big smile, then kissed him and pulled his arm and lead him away from the window looking out to a thousand stars  
-But i would never do you wrong

-I've known it from the moment that we met  
He remembered the first time he walked in on her when she was lullabying the stars, how the familiar smirk was not on her face, and neither was it on his. How he had just sat beside her and eventually things had gotten serious between them  
-No doubt in my mind where you belong  
It had been a couple days since he had seen her and he was starting to get looks from everyone as she was still missing. Where was she? He knew he hadn't meant it. He felt like shit because he hadn't meant it. She was meant to be here. Malfoys didn't grovel and beg and want girls back... but it didn't mean he didn't did want to.

-I'd go hungry i'd go blank and blue  
He had an empty plate in front of him and he looked at it , his eyes downcast , his skin paler then usual  
-I'd go crawling down the avenue  
He had walked the corridors at night , searching for her. He had gone to the library multiple times to find her  
-No theres nothing that i wouldn't do  
He had even sat outside the Gryffindor common room for all hours, not sleeping at all , and had watched people giving him weird looks without retaliating  
-To make you feel my love

She was sitting in the cold outside the Hogsmeade pub. Her face was a mask of misery, anguish running inside her as she remembered with a vicious vengeance just exactly what he had said.

Rewind to his smiling face as he gave her the necklace that had hung on her neck till that fateful night she had run away.

-The storms are raging on the rolling seas  
His eyes were sunken in , deep from no sleep , black bags underneath his eyes. All evidence that he couldn't sleep. Not without her there. His normally silver blue eyes a stormy grey.

-And on the highway of regret  
She sat in the grass just outside the gates of Hogwarts looking up at her old sanctuary.

-The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of his class , away from the Professor yelling for him to come back and ran as fast as he could to Dumbledores office

-You ain't seen nothing like me yet

It was the last day of school and she had had a request from Dumbledore to come back to the school and make a speech

-I could make you happy make your dreams come true  
He was not there in the crowd. She couldn't see him anywhere. Though she supposed it was for the best. He would be out of her sight and she could stay inside her fantasy , her world of imagination that everything was normal ,good for her. That her dreams of being with him forever could still be real and true.  
-Nothing that i wouldn't do  
Suddenly as she stood in front of the school the doors opened with a loud slam and he came running up the aisle to her.  
-Go to the ends of the earth for you  
He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed hold of her hands, placing something in them.  
-To make you feel my love

A box , silver and gold , lay nestled in her palms , the colors a monument to the two houses they seperately came from and she opened it and there was The Necklace ,its golden lion bright and gleaming , the coiled snake wrapped around its eyes glittering with the sparkle of emeralds , now with her name and his engraved into it and a creased dirty little note paper saying

"To make you feel my love"


End file.
